Domination Surveillance Squad
thumbVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Dominion-Überwachungsstaffel ''Domination Surveillance Squad ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Provisional Angel Outpost ausgelöst werden. Erste Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: It seemed for a while you would manage to get all of the Angels, but evidently one ship from the Dominion Angels has slipped away. Luckily your scanners seem to have gathered enough information to give you its approximate destination. Man landet an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". '''Gegner *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Seizer/Shatterer) thumb|Domination Surveillance Squad - Angel Security StationFliegt man durch das Gate, landet man ca. 60 km entfernt von einer "Angel Security Station". Diese wird von zwei Gruppen Gegner bewacht, die allerdings passiv bleiben. Wenn man ca. eine Minute wartet, warpt eine der beiden Gruppen weg, und es bleiben folgende Gegner übrig. *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Breaker/Defeater) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) -'' Target Painter'' Der Abschuss der "Angel Security Station" löst - mit etwas Glück - die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Man wird dazu ein paar Systeme weiter geführt. Zweite Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: The station databanks contain information on the local Dominion Angel security network and among it; a location of yet another station similar to this one. That is your best clue as to where the ships that fled as you entered have gone. Wieder landet man an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". Gegner *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Breaker) ''- nicht immer'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Phalanx) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) Der Abschuss der des Faction Cruisers löst - mit etwas Glück - die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Man wird dazu ein paar Systeme weiter geführt. Die Beute enthält im Normalfall u.a. etwas Faction Munition, selten ein Implantat. Fliegt man durch das Beschleunigungstor, so landet man wieder ca. 60 km entfernt von einer "Angel Security Station". Diese wird von zwei Gruppen Gegner bewacht, die allerdings passiv bleiben. Wenn man ca. eine Minute wartet, warpt eine der beiden Gruppen weg, und es bleiben folgende Gegner übrig. *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Marauder/Phalanx) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *2 Cruiser (Gistum Breaker/Defeater) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Nomad/Raider/Ruffian) -'' Target Painter'' Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. EIn drittes Mal landet man an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". Gegner *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Liquidator) *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Phalanx) *5 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire) *1 Elite Frigate (Arch Gistii Outlaw) Der Abschuss der des Faction Cruisers löst - mit etwas Glück - die vierte Eskalationsstufe aus. Man wird dazu ein paar Systeme weiter geführt. Die Beute enthält im Normalfall u.a. etwas Faction Munition, selten ein Implantat. Fliegt man durch das Beschleunigungstor, so landet man an einer kleinen Wolke, die von etlichen Schiffen bewacht wird. Im Local erscheint die Meldung: Hodura Amaba: What goes on here? Who dares disturb us? Die Gegner greifen an. Erste Welle *6 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Primus/Tribunus) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Phalanx) *6 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Haunter) Zweite Welle *2 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator) *2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher) *1 Frigate (Gistii Ambusher) Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Domination Surveillance Squad 4 - ElysianBeschreibungstext: It looks like the most interesting of these Dominion ships got away during the fight. Luckily for you though, one of its communication devices seems to be malfunctioning and is for no apparent reason sending out a constant stream of gurgling sounds. Your instruments have no problems tracing where it is coming from. It is an extremely irritating sound. Aggrivating too. The gurgling of doom. Man landet bei einer Wolke mit einigen Trümmern, Felsen und Strukturen. Zentral iost eine Struktur mit der Bezeichnung Elysian*. Zu Beginn sind keine Gegner da. Erste Welle - nach ca. 1 Minute *7 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *3 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer) Zweite Welle - bei Beschuss des Elysian *6 Angel Heavy Missile Batteries Die Struktur Elysian verursacht ab diesem Zeitpunkt wiederholt einen Smartbomb-Schaden, dabei erscheint im Local immer folgende Meldung: The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! Dritte Welle - wenn Elysian ca. 50% Armorschaden hat Meldung: The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker) *9 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribuni/Tribunus) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Phalanx) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Impaler) *6 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) Mit Erscheinen dieser Welle hört auch der Smartbomb-Schaden der Elysian-Station auf. Vierte Welle '- ''wenn Elysian Strukturschaden erhält Meldung: More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Crusher) - Target Painter *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Primus) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker) - web/scramble *3 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer) '''Fünfte Welle - wenn Elysian zerstört ist Meldung: Nikmar Eitan: Noooo! You've just ruined years of research. I can't believe it. You will PAY for that, mongrel! *3 Boss Battleruiser (Nikmar Eitan) - Target Painter *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *5 Elite Frigates (Angel Viper) - web Auf Nikmar Eitan sind ca 2.4 Mio ISK Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, in seiner Beute kann man Faction Module finden, sein Salvage hat Tech1 Qualität. Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup: For a while there, you almost wished you had brought more friends with you and you are relieved you managed to blow the station before more could scramble against you. You are also relieved you managed to kill off that blasted gurgle sound. Permanently. '' ''*Elysian bzw. Elysion: In der altgriechischen Mythologie wird damit Ort beschrieben, in den antike Helden, die Außerordentliches geleistet haben, entrückt werden, ohne dass sie den Tod erleiden; ein "Ort der Seligen", siehe Elysion in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec